terranationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fus and Adala
' Fus and Adala', sometimes written as Fus' and Adala, is one of the twenty-nine provinces of Norik. It is composed of thirteen islands, the two most major of which are Fus and Adala, separated from the Dagån peninsula by the West Sea. It is the smallest Noriki province by area, and the only one located entirely on islands. Fus and Adala has a population of 1,600,000, with its capital and largest city being Ritne. It is the smallest province of Norik by area, with an area of only 11,396 square miles. Fus and Adala have been traditionlly inhabited by the Arzkorác people, who continue to form the majority of the population of the islands. It is among the least developed provinces of Norik, although has experienced a recent economic boost due to an increased interest in tourism to the islands.The Arzkorác language is the most common first language in the province, despite the increasing presence of Noriki. Geography There are thirteen islands located in the province of Fus and Adala. The largest is Fus, which takes up most of the area of the province. Fus is a warm volcanic island, covered mostly in deciduous forest. Its coastline is rugged and covered in sharp cliffs, including the famous Cliffs of Barzolëy, which occupy the westernmost point in Norik. The shore facing the West Sea is much more populated than the shore facing into the Outer Ocean, which is very sparsely inhabited. Much of the western coast is contained within Fus-Partzalian National Park. Fus is also known for its hot springs, with are due to Mount Brekora, the dormant volcano located at the center-west of the island. Adala is smaller than Fus, and is also volcanic. Located to Fus's north, it has a less rocky coastline, and is known for its beaches, often considered to be among the best in Norik. The other eleven islands of the province are small and rocky, off the coast of the two main islands. Both Fus and Adala have a large number of endemic species, and are considered havens of biodiversity. Naturally beautiful and ecologically diverse, they are a popular tourist destination, mostly drawing Noriki tourists but also tourists from around the world. History history of Fus and Adala goes here Demographics There are 1,622,000 people in Fus and Adala, according to the 2010 Noriki census. Of these people, approximately 81% are natively Arzkorác, with the majority of the remainder being Noriki. Most of the Noriki people live in Ritne and the surrounding area. The most common spoken language at home in Fus and Adala is Arzkorác, which some 74% of the population speak at home. However, the majority of the population is fluent in Noriki and uses it in professional spheres. It is one of the few First Nation regions of Norik where Irqut is not widely spoken, most likely because Irqut bears little resemblence to Arzkorác, an outlier language. Fus and Adala is the only province of Norik that is not majority Masctist. The majority of people on the islands follow traditional belief systems, although around one in three do identify as Masctist. Economy The economy of Fus and Adala is mainly based on fishing, farming, and tourism. Traditionally, fishing was the island's largest industry, but today tourism is a growing industry as many Noriki flock to the hot springs of Fus and the sandy beaches of Adala. Despite this, by some measures, Fus and Adala is the poorest province of Norik, with a GDP per capita of only $4,500; however, this is up from $3,500 twenty years ago. Its development index was rated as "low" by the CWED (Commision for World Economic Development), sharing this status with only Czasa and Nolu. Culture The Arzkorác people of Fus and Adala have a rich cultural heritage, which is shown in the native music, painting, and sculpture. Arzkorác music uses traditional Northerner rhythms, and is often considered particularly bizarre to an untrained year, which has led to some interest from musicians around the world. Common instruments include the basool, ''the ''irykmanyvt, and the ''busi ''drum. There has not been a large amount of Fusine literature, as, throughout history, the population has always been largely illiterate. However, Arzkorác music often includes storytelling aspects, and the Arzkorác people have a large retenue of myth and heritage that helps culturally define them. Category:Norik Category:Provinces of Norik